


Don’t say

by pucketttmadej



Category: Limitless (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Friends to Lovers, cute af, ferris and sloane hehe, they should've been together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pucketttmadej/pseuds/pucketttmadej
Summary: Brian and Rebecca had a conversation and then didn’t talk for a week, what will happen?
Relationships: Brian Finch & Rebecca Harris, Brian Finch/Rebecca Harris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Don’t say

“Ok, it’s in!” Brian Finch says as he inserts the Ferris Bueller’s Day Off VHS tape for him and his partner, Rebecca Harris, to watch, no, not the kind of partner you’re thinking, they’re solely colleagues who just happen to be friends 

Or so they think…

“You know it’s weird to see you in regular clothes. I always see you in suits.” Brian says.  
“I am a human being, Brian, I don’t work at the FBI 24/7, ya know.” Rebecca gives Brian a rhetorical look.  
“Yeah I know, it’s pretty cool.” Barely above a mutter he adds, “You’re pretty.”  
“What?” Rebecca said, not understanding what he said.  
“Oh uh...nothing….” Brian aborted, he didn’t quite know what that was about, as crazy as it seems, he still wasn’t over Piper.  
“Ok…” She cracked a smile. “I can’t believe we’re watching this movie again!”  
“What? It’s a good movie!”  
“Oh yeah, sure it is.”  
Brian looked over at her smiling face “Piper wasn’t as beautiful as-“ He snapped out of the thought.  
What? Of course Rebecca’s pretty and badass but not like that…..right?  
“Bex…. I’m sorry I lied to you, but I’m so glad we’re still friends, ya know?”  
Rebecca was hoping he’d never bring that up again, but she could never leave him, he’s changed her entire life, for the better.  
“Bri…” She trailed off aborting on the nickname for the sole reason she didn’t think it fit.  
“Brian, look, the past’s the past, nothing can change that, but me too.” She had her eyes glued to her lap, having a difficult time with the memories of a mere few months ago but when she finished her statement, her eyes met Brian’s.  
“Cool.” Brian said in a soft, low voice.  
“So uh…..remember your ‘black op’?” Rebecca changed the subject, using air quotes on ‘black op’.  
“Bec, you know I could never forget that.” He responded in a higher energy.  
“You said….I showed up, as your subconscious, as Sloane….from Ferris. Right?” Rebecca made sure she remembered right.  
“Yup.”  
“So…” She looked him square in the eye with a confused look. “Um, who was Ferris?” You? Cus when I found you, you had told me that I saved Ferris.”  
“Sounds about right, why?” Brian was now returning the confused look Becca had given him.  
“Brian…...what was I doing in your subconscious anyway?”  
“Uh….I don’t know…” Brian looked at everything in the room except for Rebecca. She had a point. Why was she?  
“And if you were Ferris...and I was Sloane, and they were dating in the movie…..then what does that mean?” She asks in a low tone, did Brian Finch actually develop feelings for his handler, or was this all in her head?  
“I don’t know! Ok, Rebecca?! It confused me too!” As soon as Brian noticed he had raised his voice, he lowered it again. “I don’t know, you were with Casey, and I had no one, so maybe I was jealous of what you had with him or that he had you, and I wanted you, I don’t know and I couldn’t figure it out on NZT so I lost interest in figuring it out.” He took a deep breath from the long speech he had just made. “There. You happy?”  
“Wait….” She looked at this hands then to his eyes. “Are you saying, you might have feelings for me?”  
“God! Rebecca, do you not know what ‘I don’t know’ means? If you don’t, it means maybe, it means that I might, it means you’re the only god damn person in the FBI I can actually trust and I can always count on, even if you come to the fucking safe house and put me in handcuffs. It means I’ve always loved your eyes, they’re different. You’re different. It means you saw something in me when everyone else in my life just saw a temp, a failed singer, a disappointment. Even I couldn’t count on Piper like I can count on you, but you’re my best friend so, I really don’t know.”

“Why...me?”

Brian sighed. He knew this day would come, he just didn’t think so soon. Maybe it’d be best if he’d just leave Rebecca be for a couple days. That seemed like the obvious choice.  
“I….think I’m gonna go home...a movie now would just be awkward, ya know?” He saw the heartbroken look on Rebecca’s face. “Sorry, Reb. You have a lot of work to do anyway, don’t let me get you fired from the CJC.” He cracked a weak smile in desperate attempt to cheer her up as he made his way to the door and exited the apartment.  
“Brian..” Rebecca called out to him, but he just kept walking.  
This was all her fault, she’s basically lost one of her best friends, sure her and Boyle are close, but Brian always had a certain energy about him that never failed to get her out of any slump.  
She ruined all of that, for feelings she knew he didn’t reciprocate. That night in her car, she tried her best to get the point across that she liked him, and she did a pretty good job of it. He didn’t kiss her, he didn’t say one ‘I love you’. He didn’t like her back and it’s time that she accepted that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After a week Brian Finch was miserable without Rebecca. He missed being around her, he missed her smile, he missed how it had the ability to light up any room, light up his whole world. He missed her half-hearted puns, and how her eyes sparkled in certain light. He missed her making fun of him. He just missed her.  
Should he go visit her? She works for the FBI so she could get off work early or she could have to stay overnight, he really doesn’t know.

Unless……

He could call her, apologize about that night when they were supposed to watch Ferris Bueller but ended up getting into an awkward fight about his subconscious.  
Why was she so worried about how he felt anyway? It’s not like she’d care, in fact, why would she care if she did?  
He hated everything about that night. It felt like she was interrogating him like that morning in his apartment...about Sands and Morra.  
But why was she? They were friends, everything was cool.

Then it finally hit him, guys, gals, and non-binary pals.

They were friends.

She didn’t want them to be just friends. She liked him, and he hurt her, he knew he had. What could he do? Anything? He desperately wanted to do something.  
He knew one person that might have an answer for him.  
“Hey Rach?” He says quietly as he walked into the living room.  
“Yeah?” She replied back.  
To tell you the truth, Brian had no idea where to start. He hurt his best friend, who he might actually like back. What does he find out first?  
“How do you know if you like a girl?” He blurts out before anything or anyone could stop him.  
“First of all, who’s the girl?”  
“Uh...I don’t think you’d know her…” He trailed off, he knew this was a bad idea but he can’t turn back now.  
“Try me.” She gave him a small smile before adding “I think I know every girl in your life by now.”  
“Um you, uh, you know that FBI agent that got me my job?” Brian reluctantly mustered a response.  
“Yeah, I know her, she came by the house while you were in Russia, she's beautiful.” She takes a drink from her glass on the coffee table before she realized. “Wait! Is it her?! Is she the girl you asked for my advice for?” She was very excited at this point.  
“Yeah…”  
“Oh my god, does she like you back?”  
He sighs at the question, not wanting to answer it.  
“Yes, she basically told me but I was oblivious to it and I might, no, I have hurt her.”  
“All you can do is tell how you feel now.”  
“Is it that obvious?” Brian asked, genuinely curious.  
“Yeah...it is…”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Brian stood in the one place he wasn’t supposed to be, for the love of his life. He saw her, she looked annoyed, he couldn’t say he blamed her.  
“Brian?! What the fuck are you doing here?! Why are you here?”  
“Hey. Shh. Calm now I’m just here to talk to you, preferably outside.”  
“Ok…” She said as she led him outside.  
“I have something to tell you.”  
“Ok?” She said even more confused.  
“I….I...have made a lot of mistakes in my life, before I met you and after.” Brian inches closer to what he wanted to tell her. That he loved her.  
She chuckled, “You don’t have to tell me twice, but was that all that you had to tell me?” She asked, still confused as to what was going on.  
“No uh there’s, there’s something else, something important. I have spent the past few months trying to figure out what the biggest mistake I’ve made was and I think I finally found it.” He finished his sentence as he grew more nervous.  
She was gonna respond but she bit her tongue instead.  
“It was you.” He thought he had nailed it...but apparently not.  
“What? I was your mistake?!” She asked angrily.  
“That came out wrong! I’m sorry, you weren’t the mistake, maybe not feeling toward you? I don’t know how to explain it!”  
“What’s going on Brian?!”  
He had no idea what else to say so he did the most idiotic thing he could possibly do in that moment, he gently grabbed her hips.  
He could feel her inhale as her mind was reeling.  
“Do you get it now? Or do I have to show you?” He asked, inserting a bit of humor into the situation.  
She, still confused as hell I might add, had no idea what to do, but it was Brian so she relaxed.  
“What?” She said, never above a whisper.  
Now at this point Brian was just getting frustrated.  
“God damn it, Rebecca. Don’t you see?”  
“See what?”  
“See that I’m no good at telling people how I feel.”  
With that he leaned in even closer than he already was. He didn’t kiss her yet because he wanted to give her the chance to kiss him.  
She looked confused, mortified, he felt horrible but he had to get this out of his system.  
He gently pressed his lips against hers, wrapping his arms around her, not wanting to scare her.  
But guess what? The craziest thing happened, she kissed back.  
Not wanting to scare her too much, Brian pulled back and looked her dead in the eye with an apologetic look.  
“I love you too.”  
“I know, Becca. I’m sorry I was so oblivious, I guess it’s a guy thing.”  
Rebecca smiled, he always inserted humor in everything that they did, she knew that she was finally complete.  
“It’s ok, it’s the fact that you realized. I love you, Brian Finch.”


End file.
